The present invention relates to a card lock, and more particularly to a card lock wherein a cassette is used for receiving a code card activating the locking function.
Card locks are previously known and are often installed in e.g. indoor swimming baths and other sport establishments where a new person uses the lock several times during the same day. A card is then handed over which enables locking of a certain storage locker or the like and this card should for the most part be returned after usage.
The U.S. patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,957 (Eisermann) discloses a lock with a locking function that is released by insertion of a coded card. The object of the lock according to Eisermann is to prevent repeated locking with the card still in the lock, because then the card can remain in the door when the lock is brought to a locked position with the door open.
The European patent publication 0 066 558 A2 discloses a card controlling device with a movable drawer member provided with a central slot effective to receive a key card. The disclosed device is not suitable for operating an extendable/retractable bolt. Also, an inserted card is all the time visible from the outside.
The object of the present invention is to provide a card lock wherein the card is protected against damage.
The above mentioned object is accomplished by a locking device according to the preamble of Claim 1, which is characterised by the features given in the characterising part of Claim 1.
Further embodiments are given in the dependent claims.